Panem High
by sofric.carollo
Summary: The story of Katniss and Peeta just high school! Tough Times but they will always be there for eachother ;)
1. Facebook

**Panem High**

Hope u guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! ALL RIGHTS TO SUZANNE COLLINS!

Katniss Everdeen's Facebook Profile

Name: Katniss Everdeen

Age: 16

Likes: hunting with Gale

Dislikes: weirdo creep stalkers on facebook

You know who you are

…...

**FRIEND REQUEST FROM: **

**FRIEND REQUEST ACCEPTED **

PeetaTheBread: Hey everyone! Just made a loaf of bread!

RueLovesUnicorns: Peeta? You got facebook? :?

GaleTheSexySquirrel: Oh. Hm. Anyway who's excited! First day tomorrow!

JohannaAxe: First day of what?

GlimmerDoll: Skewl- no! whoops I mean Scool!

CloveTheKnife: Idiot. It's school. -_-

_**Everyone likes this comment**_

CatoTheSexyBodyBuilder: Hahaha :D So what class is everyone in?

PeetaTheBread: Great. They've named the classes after previous presidents.

PeetaTheBread: I'm in Paylor

RueLovesUnicorns: I'm in… Coin. This Sucks. :(

GaleTheSexySquirrel: Paylor… It's on Bread boy!

PeetaTheBread: ?

PrimRueBFF: I'm in Coin with Rue!

_**RueLovesUnicorns Changed Profile name**_

RuePrimBFF: Yaay! At least I have one nice person :)

PrimRueBFF: Yaay! A new friend!

CloveTheKnife: Yeah yeah we get it.

_**PrimRueBFF and RuePrimBFF dislike this comment**_

CloveTheKnife: Everyone in Snow like this comment!

_**MarvelousMarvel, CatoTheSexyBodyBuilder, CloveTheKnife and GlimmerDoll liked this.**_

PeetaTheBread: Everyone in Paylor, like this!

_**KatnissArchery, GaleTheSexySquirrel, PeetaTheBread, JohannaAxe, FinnickLovesAnnie, AnnieCakeCresta and ElkTheMeat have liked this**_

GaleTheSexySquirrel: Catnip's on!

JohannaAxe: Finally! But who is ElkTheMeat?

ElkTheMeat: Peeta's best friend ;)

FinnickLovesAnnie: Guess what I just got!?

KatnissArchery: What did you get?

FinnickLovesAnnie: A NEW TRIDENT!

AnnieCakeCresta ohhhh! Cool!

ElkTheMeat: Where's Peeta?

PeetaTheBread: Here…

KatnissArchery: Gale

GaleTheSexySquirrel: Yes, what is it catnip?

KatnissArchery: We REALLY have to go to the hob tomorrow!

GaleTheSexySquirrel: Sure :D

KatnissArchery: You sure are my best friend Gale!

_**PeetaTheBread logged off. **_


	2. First Day

**Hope u all liked chapter 1! Thx for reading! **

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

"Prim- prim! Wake up! School today!" I whispered

Prim, fragile like glass woke up. She smiled. I quickly washed in the bucket and changed. I couldn't wait to see Gale! We were in the same class! But I was stupidly concerned about Peeta just logging off like that… maybe the boy with the bread was like that. I shook my head and kept walking the cobblestone path to Gale's house.

On my way I passed the bakery. I saw Peeta's brothers joking with Peeta, but he didn't seem to 'friendly' about it. Suddenly Peeta punched his brother in the face and he fell into the flower sacks. My mouth fell open. Then Mrs Mellark stormed in. She looked at me angrily and I quickly walked away.

Finally I had arrived at Gale's house. He gave me a big smile and I walked to school with him. Then I saw Madge! Madge! I ran up to her and-. I had bumped into the boy with the bread.

"S-sorry" he stuttered and walked off into the other direction. Strange…

"Here are your TIMETABLES!" Mr Abernathy shouted. He walked around the room, dizzy as usual and threw timetables at everyone.

"This year I will be your FORM TEACHER." Some people groaned and some laughed. I was definitely groaning. Though most of them were celebrating because you could skip any lesson with Mr Abernathy as your form teacher.

Katniss Everdeen

Monday

Electronics- Mr Beetee

History- Mr Abernathy

Break

Gym- Miss Atala

Maths- Mr Brutus

LUNCH

Form Period (special)

Form Period (special)

OPTIONAL CLUB (archery)

At least I had an average day…

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of fresh bread. I instantly thought of Katniss and how today I would get the courage to talk to her. Then I remembered last night… Gale and Katniss.

I went downstairs and ate some stale bread. Then Cody and Mark suddenly came in and threw a bag of icing at me.

"How's my little icing brother" Cody teased

"Yeah," Mark gave me a little punch

Suddenly I saw Katniss Everdeen walking by. I punched Mark back and he fell into all the flower sacks. Then my mum came in and gave Katniss and angry glare and then took a wooden spoon and hit me. I quickly ran out of my house and went to school.

On my way I met Elk, my best friend the Butchers son. He smiled at me.

"So how's my man?" he joked

"OK…" I mumbled

"Oh come on! By the way- yesterday you didn't _really_ get mad on Facebook?"

"Yes Elk! I actually did!" I shouted angrily. I was hurt at how cruel Gale could be.

"Hey! I'm sorry man! Lets just go c'mon!"

I was looking around frantically to find my locker. I finally saw locker 403 and walked to it. Suddenly I bumped into KATNISS.  I was terrified- what could I do?

"S-sorry" I stuttered and walked off. Hopefully she thought it was first day jitters.

Then I went to my classroom. Paylor. My form teacher was Mr Abernathy! Yes! He handed/threw my timetable to me.

Peeta Mellark

Monday

Science- Mrs Wiress

History- Mr Abernathy

Break

Music- Miss Seeder

Maths- Mr Brutus

LUNCH

Form Period (special)

Form Period (special)

OPTIONAL CLUB (rugby)

Average day…


	3. Lesson 1

Hey everyone! Please read and then follow & share!

Luv all my readerz!

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I looked at my timetable- electronics. Oh no! Joint electronics with Snow! Now I was sure to get tormented by the 'Career's. The most popular, exclusive group in the whole high school. It started even before the kids in it were even BORN! A capitol thing. In District's 1,2 and 4 a special clan was formed. Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and technically Finnick & Annie should be in it but they quit.

Slowly I walked into the electronics room and saw Mr Beetee smiling.

"Good morning Katniss" he grinned

"Morning Mr Beetee" I replied.

"Ok class! I have a special seating plan! Ok so the desks are in a semi-circle with 2 desks and then 2 desks e.c.t. from Cato, Clove, then Marcus, Noah, then Glimmer, Marvel, then Nico, Lola, then Elk, Katniss, and then Jay and Radom."

I shuffled to sit next to Elk- or something like that. Mellark's best friend.

"Hey Katniss!" he chuckled

"Hi… Elk? Is that your name?"

"Sure is! I'm Rooba's son- the butcher ya know…"

"Yeah, I go trading there often."

Mr Beetee started ranting on while Elk and I kept chatting. Suddenly Elk mentioned Peeta...

"Hey so you know Peeta?"

"Yes- not really- No-Yes- ummm" I stuttered. I was really making a fool out of myself.

"Well- you know he's my best friend! And he's really strong, and funny, nice to be with, manly!"

"Okay…"

"Class is OVER! Everyone remember to study page 54 for next week!" Mr Beetee shouted.

I walked out of the classroom quite shocked, by Elk and the 'Career Group'. Firstly Elk. He was really weird at the end.. about Peeta- as if he was trying to impress me. But mainly the Career Group didn't say anything to me! Maybe they had another target? I shrugged.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Science! YES! Lucky Elk though, he has Katniss :( . Anyway I have Mrs Wiress, not bad. Suddenly Finnick jumps out from behind me with Annie, and I jump.

"LOL!" Finnick exclaimed! Annie giggled and they went off hand in hand giving each other little kisses. How I wish that could be Katniss and I soon… I sighed.

"Good morning Everyone!" Miss Wiress laughed.

"Good morning Miss Wiress" everyone droned back

"We have a seating plan! Ok desks are in 2! First Annie & Finnick, Foan & Lianne, Lora & Chim then Peeta & Gale!"

I groaned. Not Gale. I didn't have a problem, well not a huge problem about him and her but he just seemed so moody and aggressive- sort of protective over everything his…

"OK, this is the line dividing the 2 desks" he towered over me

I nodded, terrified of the big muscular seam boy in front of me. That was really what I needed, another bully. I think the Career's are enough for me.

The science lesson dragged on until FINALLY Miss Wiress dismissed the class. I almost ran out of the science lab.


	4. The fight

Hey my little tributes! Thxx for reading! Plz review and say good things but CRITIZIZE ME! I neeed to know like what I can improve to make this story AWESOME!

**Katniss P.O.V. **

History. With Mr Abernathy, the drunk. Should I even go? I was thinking about it, until suddenly I saw Peeta and the careers. Suddenly I ran up to them and my instincts took over. I punched Glimmer in the face while kicking Marvel where it hurts. Then Cato and Clove were facing me angrily, out of nowhere Peeta punched both of them in the face. We suddenly started laughing and Peeta whispered to me

"Hey I know a really awesome place, I always go there when I'm down…"

"Okay, lets go. Just this once Mellark" I grinned excited.

Bread boy ran to the stairs and we twisted through corridors until I found my self on the school roof!

"Peeta!" I exclaimed

"Shhhh," was his reply. We just sat there together, with not much conversation, but it was perfect really.

I sighed. Gale was my best friend but I'd never felt so… relaxed.

"Hey we should go down, it's break," Peeta softly spoke

"Nah, if you want you can go down, I'll stay here a bit…"

"Kay," the boy with the bread gave me a short quick smile and went off…

**Peeta P.O.V. **

That was amazing. Wow. I actually spent an hour on the school roof with Katniss! She looked so calm and peaceful, I sighed. In an instant I was on the floor, my nose was bleeding! Oh no! There was Gale in front of me, face red, knuckles white, fists clenched. I gulped. Gale gave me another blow in the face. I shouted in pain. Suddenly Katniss came running and took Gale down. Gale was raging, like a wild boar, angry and savage. Then I felt my eyelids drooping…

**Sozz reeaally short chapter! Plzz review as soon as you read this! **

**Thxxx **** sofia!**


	5. Paintings

**Hey lil' tributes :D Soz for a reeeaaallly short chapter be4 and a super long wait for this chapter! This 1 is pretty long! **

**Xxx luv yah all!**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I took Peeta's hand in mine and tried not to cry in front of Prim and my mother. It was Sunday and Peeta still hadn't recovered. How could Gale be so cruel and jealous of an innocent boy like Peeta? I was so angry at Gale. So angry. I couldn't bear the sight of Peeta hurt so I decided to go to my room and log on my computer.

Facebook Profile

Name: Katniss Everdeen!

Age: 16

Likes: Hunting, skipping history class, Prim, Madge and not lots more

Dislikes: Gale

_**25 New messages from Gale Hawthorne **_

RueLovesEverything: Hey! OMG Katniss and Peeta haven't been on for AAGEESS!

PrimIsCutee: Peeta is so bad! He got punched and bruised everywhere! And Katniss, she never goes on anyway!

CloveTheKnife: Good 2 know!

CatoTheSexyPlayboy: Hahaha! Good 1 Clove!

GlimmerIsSexyy: I'm waay funnyer thn Clov! I hav rili gude jocs!

**Translation: I'm way funnier than Clove! I have really good jokes!(xD soz for the translation! Just for ppl who didn't get it)**

CloveTheKnife: Can u even spell?

_**Everyone likes this comment**_

GlimmerIsSexyy: Ummm EXCUSE ME! I CAN SPELE!

CatoTheSexyPlayboy: LOL thts almst as dumb as PEETA MELLARK! :D

_**KatnissTheArcher has logged off**_

How could Cato be so mean! Glimmer was a LOT dumber than Peeta, and Peeta wasn't dumb anyway! It was Sunday, I decided to skip hunting with Gale, but I had to go to get the weekly haul. For my family.

I slid in my hunting boots and my hunting jacket. Then I took off to go to the border gates of the District 12. As always I passed the Hob and gave Greasy Sae a quick smile. After I came to the gates I put my head down to listen for the low humming noise. Nothing, as usual. I slid under the metre gap, struggling and consequently ran to get my bow and arrows from under a log. One of my fathers rare but fantastic creations.

I walked to the usual meeting spot, dreading the moment when I would look at Gale in the face.

"Hello," he coughed

I didn't reply.

"Okay… fishing, hunting or gathering?" he gave a short smile and sighed

"Gale. Don't act like nothing happened." I shot back, giving him an evil glare.

"C'mon Catnip! You know I didn't mean it…" then his voiced abruptly stopped.

"KATNISS! HE WAS WITH YOU ON THE SCHOOL ROOF! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND… AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE… HANGING OUT WITH SOME OTHER GUY! ESPECIALLY PEETA MELLARK! HE ISN'T EVEN SEAM! WHEN DID THIS LITTLE FRIENDSHIP THING EVEN START? KATNISS!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! I WANT AN ANSWER!" Gale ranted

"I'll give you an answer," I slapped Gale harder than I should have and left him alone in the woods.

I stomped home empty handed and pushed the house door open, and slammed it shut.

"Katniss! Katniss! Peeta, he got better! He's at the bakery! He wants to see you!" Prim squealed.

I put on a smile for Prim, and I was quite happy to see Peeta.

"Okay little duck! Calm down :)" I laughed.

I ran to the bakery as fast as I could and Peeta was outside waiting for me, I gave him a big hug.

"Oh Peeta! You're better! I'm so glad!" I bobbed up with excitement

"Yeah," he sighed "I'm a bit better now,"

"Hey Katniss, come inside?"

"Sure…"

I couldn't believe after all these years the boy with the bread was letting me into his home, and for the first time his mother wasn't glaring at me but smiling.

"Kay, so this is where we make the bread and everything. Mark and Cody are over there,"

"Hey Katniss!" they shouted in unison

"Hi…" I blushed

"Can I show you my room?" Peeta his eyes pleading like a puppy's.

"I'd LOVE to!"

Peeta opened the door to his room and inside it was beautiful. There were paintings everywhere; the paintings were special though, with a true meaning. As I looked around at the painted beauties I saw one picture that left an impression on me, it was the reaping square, I was on the stage and Effie Trinket had a card in her hand, and everyone was looking at Peeta. Us. In the Hunger Games. The thought made me shiver, so I moved on to other paintings of flowers, and the woods- how did Peeta know about how the light fell on the dirty ground.

"Do you like them?" he flushed red

"I don't like them," Peeta's smile disappeared.

"I love them," his smile returned glowing with joy, like a ray of sun- no all of it.


	6. Realization

**Chapter 6! Hope u enjoy xxx**

Katniss P.O.V.

I trudged home realizing what had been going on the past few days- everything was just going way to fast… I had already got Gale mad- he didn't even realize I existed a couple of days ago, and Peeta; I don't think it could ever work between us, he's a bakers son and I'm just a poor seam girl. I ran upstairs and logged onto my panembook, idly brushing away my homework.

**Katniss Everdeen has logged on**

Now just to go on Peeta's profile, and I'll leave him a private message

**Type here: Hey Peeta, this is Katniss tomorrow we have History- Mr Abernathy won't notice but we need to have a talk, so…**

What could I write, I didn't want to hurt his feelings- suddenly my brain snapped out of all this crush nonsense; I hadn't been hunting in ages Prim started to look skinny again, I _had _to make up with Gale and ignore Peeta, forever. I deleted my message and logged off.

I picked up my homework and finished my essay on President Matthew, I couldn't believe we actually had to **learn **about these cruel dictators.

Afterwards I went downstairs again and had 'dinner'. My tummy rumbled- I decided I would go and apologize to Gale right now, hopefully I hadn't screwed everything up too badly.

Peeta P.O.V.

I stared out of my bedroom window daydreaming about Katniss, it had been so easy to get her to like me, I sighed, this wasn't going to last for long was it? Well my dad didn't get Mrs Everdeen; she just married a seam guy who was perfect for her in every way, just like Gale is for Katniss. I kept staring until I saw Katniss running on a small cobblestone path her hair was in her usual messy braid, her eyes were an intense green but then I realized where that path lead to, Gale's house. Great.

I slammed the window shut and went to bed early, I was too upset to even have dinner.


End file.
